Lets Go: Gakuen Hetalia Adventure!
by xXCutiePieSakuraXx
Summary: My OC's Arianna, Hana, and Anya are enrolled in the best school in the country, GHA, AKA Gakuen Hetalia Academy. What adventures await them there? Join them as they make new friends, enemies, and even discover a few things about themselves... Rated T for Language, may possibly go up to M if I inclume lemon in later arcs :D
1. Chapter 1: Introducing

**Hi Guys! Sakura here! :D This is my first fic! ^.^ These are my OC's, this chapter will be intruoducing them and the next 1 will be the story, K? Sooooooo….. ON WITH LE FIC!**

**Introucing….**

**Name: **Arianna Addmont (Her Friends call her Ari)

**Age: **15

**Nationality**: American

**Gender: **Female, duh!

**Apperance: **Ari has long, slitely curled honey blond hair, Styled like the way Hungary's is, that reaches just below her knees, and a widows peak. Is very pretty, but doesn't know it. Has amber eyes, and full lips, although her upper lip is a bit too full for her lower. Has a few freckles scattrerd across her nose. Is slim but curvy. Has a C-Cup. Usually wears a white T-Shirt, a dark denim miniskirt or shorts, a Yellow Snowboarding jacket, with matching yellow convers, and knee-length socks. Is a bit short for her age. She doesn't wear any makeup, she thinks it is skanky. She dislikes wearing dresses.

**Personality: **A bit shy. Blushes a lot when embarrassed. A little socially akward, because of her past. She's a lot more normal than Hana, but not as serious as Anya. She can be random at times :D She hates mean people, skanks and bullies. She's usually happy enough, although she can sometimes be exasperated by Hana's behaviour. Protective of people she loves. A bit Naive. Shes very clumsy, and often falls into people/over her own feet. Later on she randomly starts calling america Buddy Boy at random.

**Likes: **Her friends, Ramen, Pocky, School (sometimes), Prussia (It's Awesome!), Hetalia, Video-Games, Anime and Manga.

**Dislikes:** Mean People, Bullies, Skanks, Wearing makeup and dresses, and Vegtables. (lol XD)

**History: **Her mother was bipolar and beat her and locked her in a dark room if she did something wrong, and her father didn't care. She ran away to live in the streets. She was found by a police woman, two days later, starving and thirsty. She was sent to live at a care home. She was depressed, but hid it by burring herself in her studies, and became very smart, learned five languages fluently, and graduated high school when she was 8. She finished Uni when she was 13. She met Hana, who showed her that she didn't need to bury herself in boring studies, and to have more fun. She later met Anya, the only girl she knew that could match her intellect. She now lives with Hana and Hana's mom (Hana's moms fostering her). She is now happy with her life, and a avid fan of the Hetalia web comic and Anime. At the beginning of the story, she's got a letter from the best school in the world, GHA (Gakuen Hetalia Accadamy).

**Trivia: **She prefers Hana to Anya, due to the fact Hana is a lot nicer and less cold. The six languages she knows (Besides English) are French, German, Spanish, Italian, Chinese and Japanese. She fights well. She is smarter than Hana, but about the same as Anya (Or maybe a little bit less). She knows about Hetalia, but thinks it is just a Anime/Manga/Webcomic. Her favourite character is Prussia/Gilbert. She's the MAIN character, and the story will be told from her point of view.

**Name: **Hana Smithe

**Age: **15

**Nationality:** Half- Americain, Half- Japanese.

**Gender:** Again, Female.

**Apperance:** SHE'S SEXY AND SHE KNOWS IT (Wiggle wiggle XDD). Has even longer hair than Ari's, Hers reaching her ankles. Her hair is dark brown, but in the light it appears to be very dark green. It is dead strait. Has Hazel coloured eyes. Usually wears a green t-shirt, a black/grey denim miniskirt, stripey tights, shin boots, and a black cropped leather jacket. Again, doesn't wear make-up. Has Large breasts (C-D depending on the store) and a small waist, and is a bit tall for her age. Occaisionly wears rectangle black glasses which she doesn't need,, which she calls her 'Smart Specs'

**Personality: **Speaks her mind. Doesn't often lie, a very outright person. Can be very random at times. Very Funny, and witty. If she likes a boy, she WILL flirt with him. Usually happy, unless she is around someone she hates. Will glare at people she dislikes. Overprotective of people she loves, and will hunt you down if you hurt them. See's people for what they really are. When angered, gets an evil aura. She will glomp russia or romano if she sees them.

**Likes: **Ramen, Pocky, Scones, Humburgers, Her friends, Anime, manga, Hetalia, Videogames, Russia, AND THE POCKY GAME! XD

**Dislikes:** Anya, Bullies, Bitches, skanks, mean people, School (sometimes), Sci-Fi **(A/N: What? It's boring, okay -.- Seriously, I HATE crap like Starwars and Doctor Who .)**

**History:** Her father wanted a son, and so, until she was 12, she thought she was a boy. Akward XD. She discovered otherwise, and became girlier(Although she's still a bit of a tomboy. She is in no way a girly girl). When her father caught her making out with a boy, that was the last straw, so he sent her to live with her mother in America (She was in Japan.) She knows how to fight very well, and is a skilled weapon user. She met Ari, became friends with her, and taught her how to enjoy life. When Ari became friends with Anya, she was wary, because she didn't trust her, andd Anya is cold towards people. She still doesn't trust her very much.

**Trivia:** Very much prefers Ari to Anya. She knows two languages besides English, Japanese and German. She also knows a little belorussian :33 She's not as smart as Anya or Ari, but is still WAY smarter than average. Also knows about Hetalia, but thinks it's a Anime/Manga/Webcomic. She is holds 3 world records, Best All Around Gamer, Best Sharpshooter Gamer, and Youngest Gamer to Win The GAMESTREAM trophy, at age 6 (previous winner was age 14, the game was some mafia style shoot out game) **(an: I made up Gamestream, just thought you should know.) **Her favourite character is Russia. Or Romano.

**Name: **Anya Carvoski

**Age: **15

**Gender:** Female

**Nationality: **Half-Russian, Half-English, but she was raised in Canada. (Her accent is sort of Canadian, sort of American) Moved to America with her parents when she was 13.

**Appearance: **Is very pretty, but doesn't really care. Has white hair, the colour of snow when it first falls. It somewhat curly and that reaches nearly to her elbows. Has Dark blue eyes, nearly violet. Usually wears a blue, sleeveless, collared dress(The collar is white), and either brown brogues or brown boots. Sometimes wears a brown leather crop jacket. Has a veryslight pear shape, in comparisan to Ari and Hana, who have hourgass figures, and her breasts are quite small (usually a B, occasionally an A, depending on the store.)

**Personality: **Is socially awkward, but unlike Ari, doesn't have an excuse. Usually hides her emotions. She can be quite cold and distant towards people. Can be very snarky at times, but is usually quiet. Has good manners, but a lot of people will think she's rude because of her coldness. The reason she acts like this is because she just doesn't know how to make friends. If she likes a boy, she will be snappy and tsundere towards him, cuz she doesnt wanna show her emotions. She is far more normal than Ari and Hana, and will oftem stay out of their elaborate plans. Hates people getting in her personal space. Isn't a great fighter. Often has her head in a book. Bad at reading people, and because of this, she sometimes offends people. Has a suprising lack of empathy.

**Likes: **Scones, Tea, pirozhki, Drama shows, Reading, Detective stories, Coffee.

**Dislikes: **Idiots, Morons, People touching her, Boredom, Sports.

**History:** Comes from a wealthy family. Her family want her to do well, so they enrolled her into some of the best schools in the counrty (Cananda, who? XDD) and some in other countries (America, England etc). They also pressured into doing stuff like learn piano, violin, chior and chello lessons. She is now talented at all of them, although she hates her music lessons. However, She finished with school when she was 7, and graduated Uni at 12. She never had many friends, and people often bullied her for being a nerd/smartypants/ knowit tall. (Which she kinda is XD). She met Hana and Ari, and they became some of her first friends.

**Trivia: **Only one of the trio that doesn't read/Watch Hetalia. She doesn't read or watch any anime or manga. She prefers books. Besides English, she knows four languages: Russian, French (Both Canadian and European dialects), Spanish and German. (Although her Spanish isn't the best, and her German is Semi-fluent)

**So guys what d'ya Think~~? :3**

**I might make them learn magic at one point, although not from England, maybe from Norway, or maybe have them discover there already magic. Also, everyone may be genderflipd in 1 chapter X33**

**Im not sure but I think I know Whos gonna be the main agnostic of the story. (For all you that don't know, agnostic means villain).Here is my list of possible people, in order of how much I think they should be the agnostic. (1 being most likely to be agnostic, lower means less likely.) I may have more than 1. **

** /Arthur (I don't really like him…AT ALL)**

**2. Anya (Read her profile, shes not very nice…)**

**3. Denmark/Matthias (What? Hes creepy oka?"**

**4. Belarus/Natalia (No explanation needed.)**

**5. France/Francis ((Oh cmon! Hes a rapist so,…)**

**Sum not so likely but maybe candidates: America/Alfred (read psychotic manchild article on TvTRopes, he could becom this after something tragic) or Liethuania (He could snap after russias torment and stuff)**

**What d'you guys think?**

_**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TOAST MARSHMELLOWS XDD**_

_**~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~**_


	2. To the Academy!

**Hi guys! Two chapters in one night, huh? ANYWAY- ON WITH THE STORY! -love Sakura (not my real name my real name is Alex but I don't like alex as my name so call me Sakura not alex, K?)**

**Ari: Well get on with it!**

**Hana: Yeah, hurry up already!**

**Sakura: Shut up! ANYWAY (Again, lol.) On with the fic~~!**

**Letters and Stuffs! (Written is Arianna's Pov)**

"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP! ARIIIIIIIII, WAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I was greeted by my morning wakeup of Hana juping on my bed and shouting at my year. I looked at my clock. I was 7:30. "AGGHHHRRR, Why are you wakin me up at this time? Are you isane?" I grumbled, throwing a pillow at her. She caught it and grinned. "Probaly." She laughed, tossing my pillow back to me. "But thats not the point. Do you want the good news are the SuperFantasticAmazballsEpics aceMetaWoie News first?" I sat up, interested. "Good news, first, I said. "Papa Hima Updated and Volume 5 scans are up!" She !" I said. "And the SuperFanta - sticAma - The other news?" She grinned and tossed me a letter. It was a big letter, with one of thos red stamp-thingies (Like in harry potter) on the envelope. It was addressed to me. The stamp-thing had GHA stamped on the front. Hands shaking, I opened it. I read it quickly, and screamed with joy. It was my acceptance letter To GHA (Gakuen Hetalia Accedemy) Accademy. It was voted the best boarding school in the world, and you either need to be Über Rich or a genius to get in.

"I got 1 to!" Hana Grin"Yay,yay,yay!" I jumped, up and down, with excitement. Suddenly my, phone rung. It was… Anya!. I instantly knew why she was calling.

"You got the letter too?" I said."Yeah. I did." She said, her voice slightly exited. Considering she usually hides her emotions, she must be really excited. "Yay!" I said. I noticed Hana frowning slightly. She hated Anya so I though I betta hang up, or shed be mad. "Listen,me gusta gotta go Bye!" I said, and then hung up. I re-read my letter. It showed me an adress to but uniforms, and a date when a chauffer would pick me up and take me to the school. I was so excited. "I just cant believe it!" Said Ari, grinning and clutching my letter to my chest.

**A FEW DAYS LATER…..**

Me, Hana and Anya were waiting outside mine and Hana's waiting for our chauffer. Hana's mom were making sure me and Hana had everything. Anya was sitting ontop of her suitcase, reading. We were already changed in our uniforms, although we were all wearing them differently. I was wearing a red high-waisted tartan skirt, white shirt and beige sweater and black tie, and stripey tights. Hana was wearing the same as me, except she wasn't wearing the sweater, she was wearing a blue blazer(the one the boys wore), decked out with cute and funny badges, and she swapped the black tie for a red and yellow stripy one, and she had stipy tidgt and combat boots on. She was wearing her stupid 'Smart Specs.' Anya was also wearing the uniform, except she was wearing it correctly, she had the red blazer on top of the light sweater, had normal keelenth sock on and her shoes were black lace-ups/ brogues, she was wearing the uniform probpaly like the smarty goody person she is. We waited. A couple minutes later a car came and a chaffer we got in. The car was expensive and it was driving us., Towars the school. We arrived a while later. It was… hugE! It was the piggest place ive ever seen!me and Hana looked at it in shocked aw, and Anya put down her book and looked t the place in impressment too. And she lives in a 4 storey mansion, with a 4 car garage! "Hey!" a person said, approaching us. He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes and was quite tall. He was american, and he was wearing the uniform with a bomber jacket and had a cowlick and was wearing glasses and eating a cheeseburger. "Are you the new students?" he asked. I looked at Hana. We were both thinking the same thing. This guy looked exactly like america-chan. "why are you laughing" he said, confused. Anya looked confused too, she's didn't even know what Hetalia was, she usually just walked away whenever we had a fangirl-athon. "Oh nothing" I said, hiding my smirk. "im Arianna but call me Ari, this is-" "Hana, call me Hana" hanna smirked. "Shuddup Hana, just for a minute?" "Don't you know that's not possible!" Hanna laughes. It was true. "Hello, there,I'm Anya." Anya said, ignoring mine and Hana's bikering. "And your name is?" "I'm Amer-Alfred F. Jones! The F stands for FUCK YEA! Or Franklyn. I ,like, totally forget." he said, before pulling another hambuger out of his pocket and eating it. Hana and I glanced at each other, open mouthed in shock, no way this is america! "OMIGOSH NO WAY" Hana said, but America didn't notice because he was calling someone over. "HEY ENG-I mean ARTHUR!GET OVER HERE!" "What do you want you stupid bloody american git!" said a blomd guy, walking towards America and us. He had bushy eyebrows and green eyes and was wearing the uniform properly unlike america, me and Hana. "OH, you're the new students, right? Right, Im Eng- Arthur Kirkland" It was England! he looked at us "well do come along I need to show to your dorm." He walked ahead so we followed him, America tagging along, poking England in the head. "WILL YOU STOP IT YOU BLODY GITFACE!" "Lol, no." america said, befor continuing to poke it. We reaches the dorms. Here was a blue building and a pink building, side by side. The pink build was a bit smaller cos there are less females at the school. "Well this is your dorm" England said, "Ok, blondie, Sorry I didn't catch your names?" "I'm Arianna, you can call me Ari, This is Hana," I said gesturing to Hana, "And thuis is Anya," I said, pointing to Anya. I couldn't resist, so I added "And THIS. IS. SPAAARRRTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA." Hana and I cracked up, Anya didn't even look up from her book, and Greece walked past, confused, before going to sleep on a nearby bench. "OK that was weird." England said. "Anyway, Ari, You're sharing with Hana, your on room 41." "Damn I wanted room 69" Hana said "Shh Hana," I said and let England finish talking. "And Anya, you're in room 42, which is a bit smaller than Hanas and Ari's room, but you don't have a roommate." We all nodded and he gave us our keys. "Well, goodbye now" He said and walked away with america behind him. "See ya later!" America said, before saiying "Hey Iggy wait up!" And following him. Hana turned to me and grinned. "I bet their commited le Yaoi acts~~!" She said, smirking, and I giggled, my dirty mind at work. Anya just gave us a blank look before turning and walking towards her room, which just made me and Hana laugh harder. This school was gonna be great!

**SO What di you think? I still havent decided on an agnostic... SO REVIEW! lLoveYouGuis ~~ 3**


	3. LE RANDOM CRAP

**Yo dudes! So, im SO SORRY FAR THE LACK OF UPDATED! FORGGIVE ME!*BOWS***

**SO ON with the Fic!**

**Don't ow anything!**

"WHATTIMEIZZZZZIITTT?" Hanna groandes because the alarm is set for 6:30. "look," I said, pointing to the alarm/ "SIX THIRTY?!" "Yes, six thirghty." Hanna glared at me. "Why'do we have to have to get up this early?!" she asked. "Cuz Our school starts at 7:00!"

AFTER LE POINTLESS ARGUMENT, LE CHARACTERS GET LE DRESSED AND LE READY! XDDDDDDDDDDD

We walked into the hallway. I was bored, so I was looking at our bags. Mine was a cute neon pink with big white polka-dot rucksack-type. Hanas was a pikachu Bag XD. Anya walked upto us. Anya had a brown satchel. She nodded in acknowledgement that we were here. We walked from the dorms to the main school. It was hhhHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE! Even Anya, who lived in a huge masion for all her life was impressed.

"WOW" Said me and Hana is union. Then a boy with white hear and red eyes came up to us. "HALLO THERE! Who are You?"

"I', Ari, this is Hanna and Anya." I said. "VELL I'M ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA JA- I mean I'm the EPIC Gilbert." Me and Hanna started fangirling, while Anya nodded and said how do you do, before staring at us as if we were complete wierdos. Which we were. "VELL IT IS MY DUTY TO SHOW YOU AROUN-" "Gilbert vat are you doing?" Said a severe looking ayran guy. "Nothing Ludwig!" Said the Prussia, before winking at me and running away. I blushes and Hanna poked me and started teasing me. "Vell vell. Velcome to GHA, ze best school in ze vorld. It vas actually my duty to she you around, but mien bruder is a troll." "Like rick astley? "Hush now. Ve do not speak of him here. I vill show you around." He told us his name was Ludwig, before showing us around. "Vell, it is time for class now. I vill meet you zere." He said, before departing.

"Hanna"

"I know"

"It's all real. ALL OF IT. The anime the webcomic the manga."

"I know. I cant believe it."

"What on earth are you two on about?" Anya frowned. "Well, its time for lesson now, so im going ahead. Bye" Anya said. "Bye" We called after her. "WE WONT MISS YOU BITCH!" Hanna whispered after she was out of earshot. "Hanna that's not nice." "Shes not nice. 'Oh blah blah, its time for lessons, im a goody two shoes' Its called class! Seriously, it annoys me that she still says stuff in a pointlessly british way! She hasn't been there since she was 10!" She had a point. Anya had barely spoken to us all day, acting cold and stuff. But she was our friend…wasn't she? Well whatever it was time for class. Litlle did we know what was in store for us there…..

**So what did you think!sorry for the short chapter, i didnt havbe much time! Ive had no reviews, so I still havent decided on a agnostic yet, SO VOTE NOW! :DDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
